Blood, In this moment First Song fanfiction
by Blaze563
Summary: First song fanfiction! It's kinda sad. The song is Blood, In this moment. Rated M because I'm paranoid and for gore


Soul eater. Blood by in this moment, song fanfiction.

**Well hope you enjoy this. And be sure to check out my other stories!**

**Woop Woop diolage! **

**Me: hope you enjoy this. didn't really put much time into this. Did this in like a day.**

**Soul: Just get on with it!**

**Me: shut Up! This is sad!**

**Maka: Blaze dose not own soul eater**

**me: sadly.**

I walked slowly and mournfully to my partners grave. I couldn't protect her. Now she's dead and it's all my fault. I sighed and stared at her grave.

Shiina.

September 13 1991- November 16 2012

We all loved you as a friend. We don't know how blaze will deal with it but we'll help her get through it.

Death the Kidd, Maka, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Soul, Blaze. R.I.P

I fell to my knees at her grave and sighed. "Why. It's my job to protect you."

_(Flashback)_

_Shiina had just used my blade to block a attack from a Kishin. We were in the worst part of death city on a Thursday and it was 11:00pm. Everyone was either at home or dead. This was our 99th soul. I thought this was going to be a piece of cake since I had the best meister in the world. _

_The Kishin was a small boy with huge, black bugged eyes and green, rotting flesh. He smelled like crap and had two huge knives sticking out of his hands. The boy had on a grey short sleeved shirt, orange jeans and was barefoot. He looked at least 5 or 6. _

_The Kishin aimed at Shiinas head and raised his arm, brought it down, but shiina blocked it with my staff just in time. The Kishin stabbed desperately at shiina growling in frustration. Shiina smirked, seeing her chance. "Soul resonance!" We shouted. _

_She pulled me back and went to kill the Kishin when blood was everywhere. "Flaming blades of d-" she said before she was cut off. The Kishin had impaled her chest with his large knife. The Kishin ripped the knife out and I was dropped to the floor. I turned human and shiina fell to the floor. I ran to her aid, ignoring the Kishin and knelt down by her bloody body. Her chest was bleeding majorly. I shook_ _her body and yelled her name. "Don't you dare die on me shiina! Shiina!" I shouted. No answer. The Kishin was standing there, staring at me, licking its lips hungrily. I got up, turned my arm into a scythe and glared at it. It charged at me and I sprinted at it. It slashed my throat and I clenched my razor sharp, shark like teeth. I glanced at shiina and the Kishin slashed my back. I was bleeding everywhere, and in pain but I ignored it. I raised my arm and sliced it in half. It dissipated into black ribbons and left its soul behind. I grabbed the Kishin egg and shoved it in my pocket. I ran to shiina and saw everyone else along with stein and death scythe running over. I sat down by her body and held her in my lap. My wounds gushed blood but I stared at my meister, tears forming in my eyes. Stein stopped and took off his coat and laid it over her motionless body. A blue orb floated out of her chest. I gasped and felt arms wrap around me. I looked over to the arms and saw Soul, crimson eyes staring into my blood red ones. He pulled me close to him and I sobbed in his jacket. I looked back over to shiina and the blue orb floated above her chest. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket then handed the Kishin egg to stein. He took it wordlessly and the girls were sobbing. I looked over to shiina. "Please. Shiina. I-I need you. We made a promise that I would protect you! I failed! I need you to make me a death scythe!" I shouted crying. The guys looked at me sympathetically. Stein picked up her body and everyone stood up and helped their weapons and meister's up. Kidd comforted Liz and Patti. Blackstar comforted Tsubaki and Spirit comforted Maka. They cried on the boys shoulders but Liz stopped first. I wiped my tears and remained on the floor. Everyone followed stein and Maka cried on her fathers shoulder. Liz and the others walked off but Soul stayed with me, waiting for me to come to my senses. Soul offered a hand and I took it hesitantly. He pulled me up and we followed the others, lagging behind. The walk back to shibushen was long and no one said a word. _

_When we arrived we walked into the death room and stein laid Shiina carefully down on the ground. "We're sorry Lord Death. Shiina is dead." Stein said staring up at Lord Death. "We will arrange a funeral tomorrow. I'm sorry Blaze." Lord death said. I said nothing and stopped crying. _

_Soul and Maka let me stay by there place. When we got home we all went to sleep. Soul insisted he go on the couch and I in his room. I didn't argue and trudged to his room, not bothering to say anything or eat something. I laid on his bed then glanced at his alarm clock. 1:00am. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I rolled on my side and stared at the wall, crying. Sleep finally took over and I sleep silently. I was so pathetic. Crying like this. I deserve to be disrespected. I slept dreamlessly._

_When I woke up I saw Maka racing to the bathroom, Soul following close behind her. I stared at them, my eyes filled with sorrow and a frown on my face. Maka made it to the bathroom and slammed the door in Souls face. He growled and pounded on the door yelling "Don't take forever Maka!" I say up and he walked over to me. He sat by me pulled me into a hug. I sighed got up. I walked to the mirror and saw dark bags under my eyes and I was a mess. I had bed-head hair, and blood was on my clothes. Soul walked over looked at me. We walked over to the couch and I rested my head on his shoulder._

_Maka walked out in a long black dress that came to her ankles. The dress had a small bow at the waist. She wore black flats and her hair was in a bun._

_She smiled sadly at me and took a seat next to Soul and I. I got up and trudged to the shower. I shut and locked the door and turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran along my back and my hair stuck to my back. The water felt good and I sighed and washed myself. I stepped out and put on a black bra and black briefs. I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door and saw Liz, Tsubski, Maka and Patti. _

_Tsubaki had on a long plain black dress and her hair was in a ponytail. _

_Liz had a black dress with a bow on the waist and it came to her shins. Her hair wad down and came to her shoulders. She had a shopping bag in hand._

_Patti wore a black dress that came to her knees. Her hair was down and went to her ears. _

_They all wore black flats._

_Liz thrust a bag towards me and I took it slowly. They closed the door and I turned and looked at the bag. I pulled out its contents and sighed. _

_It was a silk black dress, like the one I wore in the black room. The dress had a slit on the right side. I put the dress on and looked at what else was in the bag. I saw a pair of black high heels that was about, 5 inches above the ground. _

_I slipped them on and walked out. I saw Blackstar and Kidd standing by Soul._

_Blackstar looked surprisingly neat. He wore a white dress shirt, a tuxedo jacket, black slacks and black dress shoes. He was grinning like an idiot, laughing._

_Kidd wore his normal attire, his standard business suit and black shoes. _

_I sat down on the couch and stared at a wall blankly. Soul walked to the bathroom and we waited for him to come out. After a while he walked out. _

_He wore a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. _

_We walked out and Soul walked next to me. Maka got on the bike with Soul, Kidd Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Blackstar all loaded into Kidds limo. "You need a ride Blaze?" Kidd asked me. I shook my head no and walked to my motorbike sitting on the curb. Soul and Maka said "see you there." They drove off, followed by Kidd's limo. I ran a hand over the seat and got on. I put my foot on the asphalt and kicked up the kickstand. I sighed and speed over to the funeral house. I parked my bike and walked in sadly. The funeral was long, sorrowful and bleak. "Does anyone wish to say anything for Shiina?" Lord death said into a microphone. Kidd stood up along with everyone else "We do." They said. Lord death replied "Go on." They all cleared there throats and looked at me. Kidd said "Shiina was a marvelously symmetrical and a wonderful friend. We will miss our dear friend." Kidd sat down and Blackstar said "Shiina was daring and brave. She could beat me in a drinking contest in her sleep." Tsubaki said smiling "Shiina was very kind and sweet. She was very fun" Liz and Patti stated "Shiina was very nice and daring. She was able to stand up to Patti and I." Maka added "she was so nice. So strong. I longed to be like her" everyone but Soul sat down. Soul added "She was really cool. She was awesome, powerful, and kind" Soul sat down and looked over to me. Soul looked over to me and Lord Death asked "Blaze? Do you have anything to say?" I nodded and stood up "Shiina was the best meister ever. Though she could me very annoying at times she was always there for me. She was like family." I stated. I sat back down and the funeral went on. When it was over I went back to Soul and Makas place and we all sat on the couch. _

_(End of flashback) _

{sorry for the very long flashback}

*Two weeks later*

I walked to the cemetery that held Shiina and stood at her grave. I stared at the tombstone. I knelt down by her grave, tears flooding by face.

{now time for the actual song part}

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me_

_I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_

_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me_

_I hate you for never taking control of me_

_I hate you for always saving me from myself_

_I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_

_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge_

_I hate you for every kind word you ever said_

_I'll bleed you dry now_

I punched the floor hard, my fist sinking into the dirt. I ripped it out and yelled at her grave. "WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! Why weren't you fast enough! Do you hate me or something!? Did you want me to suffer your death! Do you enjoy watching me suffer?!"

_Blood blood blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood blood blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

I punched the tombstone so hard my knuckles bled. I repeatedly punched it and stared at my bloody knuckle. Tears streamed my face.

_I love you for everything you ever took from me_

_I love the way you dominate and you violate me_

_I love you for every time you gave up on me_

_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

_I love you for never believing in what I say_

_I love you for never once giving me my way_

_I love you for never delivering me from pain_

_I love you for always driving me insane_

_I'll bleed you dry now_

I smirked "I hope you enjoy death. You were always my one and only meister. We worked so well together. I know your not dead. You still alive. Tomorrow lets go get some pasta with Soul and the others." I giggled. Denial.

_Blood blood blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood blood blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

I sighed and got up, tears cascading down my face. I'll miss you forever. You were my best friend and like a sister to me.

_I hate you for ever time you ever bled for me._

"I hate you for every time you ever bled for me."

With that I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked back to my motorcycle and sped off to Soul and Makas place.

Me: thanks for reading this!

Soul: tch! I act so mush!

Maka: why did shiina have to die!?

Me: shut up maka. Read my other fanfictions.

Maka: fine.

me: BYE!


End file.
